


jack of all trades, master of you

by Norachandrabbles (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Romance, what am i supposed to do they are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Norachandrabbles
Summary: That's what friends are for, right? To save each other from the miserable situations they are in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Listened to this song a lot while writing.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6SlM8SsxgU)

“Do you need help with that?”

Why was the world so cruel towards Konoha? As a team, they had just lost the chance to be the first representative and it was a close match too, but damn Itachiyama Academy always had to be the first. After all the tiring matches all he wanted to do was to eat in peace and relax, but no. Something’s had to happen. He felt he was the luckiest person on the planet for a change, the vending machine had his favorite chicken sandwich and it was the only one left. He rushed to get his hands on the sandwich, drooling while imagining the savory taste it’ll leave in his mouth. Everything was going according to the plan until the sandwich got stuck between the glass and the shelf. And of course, Konoha had to get it, no matter what.

First, he tried shaking the machine, earning himself some glares from the passersby. When that didn’t work, he squated and stuck his hand inside from below to see if he could reach it from there. Konoha was trying his best and forcing his body hard even though the tiredness was sinking in his muscles, it was then he heard the question.

“Do you need help with that?”

Half embarrassed, half annoyed because of the owner of the voice, Konoha tried to lift his head despite his awkward body posture.

“Do I look like I’m in need of help??”

“Well, yes. Pretty much.”

Konoha clicked his tongue as he forcefully pulled his arm off of the machine. On top of everything else, he had to encounter him.

"So the Almighty Kai Nobuyuki thinks he can get this sandwich! Hmpf, let's s-"

Before Konoha could turn around and let Kai get near the vending machine, he felt Kai closing in on him from behind and the only thing he could see was Kai's arm, reaching for the vending machine's buttons. He clicked some of them and the spiral that's been holding the products did another spin, tip of it hitting the sandwich and making it fall. Estranged and stiff by the closeness of Kai, Konoha waited for him to step back so he could finally be one with his beloved sandwich. Stepping aside and giving room to Kai to use the machine, Konoha tried to come up with the proper words to thank him.

"I- I bet you came here so you could make fun of me because of our loss."

_That wasn't the best outcome._

Getting his green tea and straightening on his feet, Kai gently smiled as he wiped the sweat drops on his forehead.

"Of course not, Akinori. When have I did something like that? We've known each other for almost three years now."

Konoha wasn't sure about the expression Kai was making. He read it as resentment but still, didn't think his words could be this effective on his friend.

"Also, " Kai continued with the same gentle tone, "you could do the same to me, right? Rubbing our loss into my face, I mean."

"No!" Konoha immediately shouted. "We've fought fair and square, it was an amazing match!"

"You see?" Kai chuckled genuinely, "I can say the same to you, your match with Itachiyama Academay was a close one. Nothing can be done about that now. We should celebrate that we are able to participate in Nationals together. Oh, talking about celebration-" Kai stopped and took a sip from his tea. He could see Kai's still tired, much more than Konoha is. 

Kai was hardworking. Though, it would always make Konoha sad that he was practically invisible to the regular eye. He could blend into the group so well, never standing out like Yaku, Lev or Kuroo, despite working as hard as them. That's exactly why he also annoyed Konoha. How could Kai continue working that hard without feeling the need of standing out? Without a pat in the back, people shouting his name or compliments raining over his head? Konoha had accepted his own place in the team no matter how involuntarily; he could never compete with Bokuto, thus he understood and accepted Bokuto's popularity. But Kai? He could compete with Kuroo or Lev pretty easily, yet he was always choosing to stay behind.

"Akinori? Are you listening to me?"

Kai's voice brought Konoha back to present.

"Sorry, I dozed off a bit. What were you saying again?"

"I was saying that our coaches were talking about a joint celebration, doesn't it sound fun? Bokuto and Kuroo sure make a good team, always able to make us laugh, haha."

Without being able to keep it to himself, Konoha sighed.

"I personally feel really tired..." 

"So, you're not going to join us? I really wish you could."

"I don't know..."

"Why don't we head back to the lockers? You can decide after packing up your stuff."

They turned and started slowly walking towards their respectable lockers. Without leaving much space to silence, Kai continued speaking.

"Uhm, I wanted to ask you something, if it's alright with you."

"What is it, Nobu?"

"During our match, someone from the bleachers shouted at you, calling you "jack of all trades". Is that really your nickname?"

Just hearing the word 'jack' was enough to boil Konoha's blood. Hearing Kai saying that made Konoha feel even worse.

"What if it's my nickname, huh? What if I'm just an all around average guy who somehow made it into a strong team? I don't like this being shoved into my face."

Konoha's body was all tense and shaking, remembering all those extra practices, harsh trainings and camps he attained, trying to get better and better. After all those three years, it was hard on Konoha to accept this reality but just like Kai said, nothing could be done about it. Yet, somewhere in his heart, he still couldn't shake the ambitious part off and the nickname would still get to him.

He suddenly felt a light tap on his shoulder, followed by a firm grip. Upon turning, he saw Kai's face, radiating warmness that envelopes Konoha's heart, his body unraveling under the understanding diffusing from his touch.

"I was just wondering if you'd accepted it but seeing your reaction, I think you kind of did. I was just going to mention that I was feeling sad about your nickname, is all. You're not average at all."

Konoha froze, contemplating on whether Kai could read minds or it was just his hunch. Kai huffed, a rueful smile settling on his features, shaking his head to sides and lightly biting his lower lip.

"Really... Not believing in your talent is the worst you can do to yourself. " 

Kai's eyes were directly locked onto Konoha's, drilling into the deepest parts of his mind. Konoha felt vulnerable and naked, yet he was glued to the floor, not being able to move an inch. Kai was the one in control over his body and mind and Konoha was ready to follow him wherever.

"I'm just going to say this once, it's up to you for believing in me or not. You are amazing Akinori, not many people are able to switch positions so smoothly like you do. Even though you're a wing spiker, you can set the ball or receive it when necessary. Forget the negative connotations of the proverb, you don't deserve anything like that. I've been watching you," Kai abruptly stopped and cleaned his throat, finally looking away and setting Konoha free for a moment. The hallway was almost deserted, Kai was strangely close to Konoha, so much that he could see Kai's chest shaking from the heartbeat. 

"I mean, all those time we spent during camps or joint trainings, I noticed how talented and flexible you were and I still believe you're a magnificent player." 

Kai slowly raised his hand, fingertips brushing across Konoha's jaw line, reaching his hair and tucking the strands behind the back of his ear. Konoha felt that Kai's hands were trembling so much, not being able to decide whether it's from all the exhaustion piled up from the tough spikes he received or he was plain scared, though his touch was so fragile, nothing like the firm grip from before. Kai whispered as he closed in on Konoha.

"Akinori... Please push me away..."

Apparently the excitement of Kai was contagious, Konoha was sure that Kai's touch had set him on fire. He had trouble processing the flood of information, the tone of Kai's voice, his warmth, the frail line seperating them, the way Kai's hand resting on the crook oh his neck. A part of Konoha was urging to break his chains and let itself free, screaming in agony. It was the part of him that was annoyed because of Kai, sad for Kai, appreciated Kai, joked, laughed, cried with Kai and yearned for Kai... Konoha whispered back.

"What happens if I don't?"

"I'm going to regret what I will be doing to you. Please Akinori, I'm begging for your help."

Konoha wondered how could Kai be this desperate because of him. Kai reached and lightly bumped his forehead to Konoha's, eyes tightly shut, lashes fluttering like a bird's gentle wings. A tiny teardrop trailed down Kai's finely shaped cheek bones and landed on Konoha's jersey. 

"Save me from this mistake called platonic kiss and reject me this instant..."

Konoha cupped Kai's face, brushing the tears away with his thumbs. He lowered his head a little so he could make eye contact with Kai. He wanted to answer Kai properly and not mess things up this time.

"Rather than that, how about I help you in my own way?"

Konoha finally passed the territory that was forbidden just seconds ago. Kai's plump lips were still wet from the tears and he tasted like the green tea. The turmoil in him grew as Kai picked up his face and pressed his body against Konoha's. Things were going downhill and neither of them could stop themselves, prevent their hands feeling the other under the jersey, tongues exploring the other's body. At least, not until they heard Kuroo's shout from afar.

"Oooii, Nobu! Where the hell are you man?"

Both of them tried to straighten themselves up, quickly separating their ways so they wouldn't be seen together. Kuroo was exceptional when it came to observing, he could definitely bring the puzzle pieces together after seeing their flushed faces, pantings and swollen lips. Konoha waved before running towards the next corridor, Kai waved back as he walked towards the lockers.

During the joint celebration, Konoha and Kai sat at a rather silent corner. Eating delicious food definitely was helping them to regain their energy back, helping them realize what situation they were in right now. Konoha bent over Kai's ear and whispered.

"Now, are we really... uhm..."

Kai said nothing, instead he nodded back nervously. Laughing at each other's miserable uneasiness, they linked their pinkies under the table, joining the commotion of the celebration.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did while writing. Here's my [Tumblr](http://norachandrabbles.tumblr.com/), if you'd like to be friends!


End file.
